Main Course Book 1: Survival
by Geo Soul
Summary: When a Mysterious outbreak turns People into Cannibals Lincoln has Only Goal Survive. Book 1 Of 4. LincolnX?


**Yo Guys Geo Here with My New Story Main Course Book 1: Survival My First Horror Comedy Story I took some Inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Disclaimer: Chris Savino Owns Loud House**

Lincoln bolted up the stairs and went into his room before grabbing various stuff to put in front of the door while pushing his bed to it too before hearing loud banging on it.

"OPEN THE DOOR TWERP!" Lori yelled as she tried to kick it down

"No! You guys aren't yourselves!" he spoke up while bracing himself against the barricade.

"That's Not True Lincy we just wanna Eat you!"

"LENI!"

"Oops...uuuhhhh….I mean Chew on your shoes!"

"I'm still not doing it!"

"Just open the door Lincoln, we're doing this because we care." came Lucy's voice.

"No Way!"

"OK then how bout I Conk you on the head!" Lola roared while banging on the door harder. "I'm starving out here! Just a bite!"

"Come on Bro At Least Let me Eat your Thumb!" Luna whined As they kept pushing the door.

Lincoln groaned and looked at the viewers. "How'd I get in this mess?" he said as the door was Pushed on.

(Flashback)

Lisa was In her Room Turning a Wrench while Lily was snoozing in her crib without a care in the world. "Almost done." she muttered before stepping back. "There we go, done." she said in a Proud tone as she Placed the Small Gadget on a shelf. "Cross that one off the list."

"Uhhhh Lisa Could you come Here, there's some people Downstairs that want to meet you." Lincoln said uneasily entering the room.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But you're not tinkering on anything."

Lisa gave an Annoyed Sigh And Followed him Downstairs where she saw her sisters and 5 Police officers in the living Room.

"Are you Lisa Loud?"

"Of course." she replied before two walked over and slapped handcuffs on her. "What the?"

"You're under arrest." the officer spoke as he lifted her up.

"On What Grounds?"

"You're being Charged for Parricide."

"WHAT?! That's crazy! I'd never do that!" She exclaimed.

"Likely story, When we investigated the Crash site we found out that Their Brakes were Pulled out and we found This Hair that Matches your DNA perfectly." he held up a strand of brown hair. "You might be a child, but you'll probably be charged like an adult on your sentence."

"Wait Please you can't Take our sister!" Leni exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean she's not like this." spoke Lori.

"Isn't it possible she's being framed?" asked Lana.

"Yeah Where's the proof!" Luna said.

"Kids I get this is hard, but the evidence doesn't lie." they spoke while walking out.

"Now what do we do?" Leni asked Lori who gave a sigh.

"I don't know, we...we should try and stay strong, and keep watch for the funeral." She said Sadly.

*CRASH!*

"What was that?" asked Lana.

"It came from upstairs." spoke Luna before they ran up towards Lisa's room They opened the door and gasped when they saw the window was opened and Lily's crib was empty and Lincoln was On the floor with a Bleeding Head. "LINCOLN!"

*Later*

Said boy groaned with bandages on his head as he slowly stirred on the couch.

"Guys He's Waking Up!"

He saw his sisters surround him and tried sitting up. "Guys? W...What happened?"

"Besides that Weird Blue Light That Covered Everything before you woke up?" Leni said.

"And what happened to Lily?" asked Lori in a Worried tone

"I don't know, I was about to change her when I was hit with Something blunt." he groaned. "I blacked out, and my head feels like it's splitting." Lincoln stood up as Lori Helped Him, the smell of his Blood reaching her Nose Making her Drool.

'Huh? What's that great smell?' she thought as her stomach growled.

Hearing that made Luna feel her own stomach growl. "I'm starved dudes, I'm gonna go make a sandwich." She said leaving for the kitchen .

"Same here." spoke Luan following her.

*Kitchen*

The two made the sandwiches and dug in like starving coyotes, however they were disgusted by the taste of the bread.

"What's with this? It tastes like it's rotten." Luna gagged as she dropped her sandwich.

"Guess that means it's not ham-tastic."

"Ugh." Luna groaned as she spit out the bread and ate the meat but for some reason the meat tasted bad as well. "This tastes even worse!"

"Quit complainin', we got plenty of stuff." spoke Lana walking in and grabbing the milk and spitting it out when she took a swig.. "THAT'S NASTY!" Lana exclaimed as she took another only to spit it back out. "Sour!"

*Leni*

"It'll be alright Lincoln." she said as she wrapped his head in gauze. "After this you'll look like a real mummy." She said happily.

He rolled his eyes while she noticed some blood leaking on the side.

She cleared it away with her finger. That's when she detected a delicious smell from it. 'I never Knew Blood Smelt so good.' When she licked it she felt like she just tasted a sundae.

'OH MY GOD IT'S SO TASTY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LINCOLN'S MADE OF CANDY!'

With that thought she leaned in and started licking at the spot.

"Hehehehe." Lincoln giggled "Leni what are you doing?"

"Licking this jam away." she said as Lincoln was Confused by what she meant.

"Uh Leni? There isn't any jam on me."

"Yes there is, it's Leaking from your head."

"That's his blood." cringed Lola sticking her tongue out before catching the scent. 'What's that Amazing Smell!'

Lucy sniffed and held her stomach which was growling. "Need...Food."

"The stuff in there is awful!" spoke Lana rubbing her belly. "For some reason it all tastes old!"

"That's not possible, we just got groceries yesterday." spoke Lori In confusion As Leni Ran into the Kitchen.

"Guys! Guess what? Lincoln's made of candy!" she cheered happily as the others gave her weird looks.

"What?" spoke Luan.

"That's crazy."

"No It's true!"

"AH!" came Lincoln's voice as they rushed in. "Lola!"

"Sorry!" she spoke moving away while he rubbed his arm. "I-I don't know why I did that!"

she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Lola what did you do!" Luna said Angry at her.

"She bit my arm I think she drew blood." he replied while seeing some blood leak out with a wince.

The Smell Hitting their Noses.

Lynn drooled and gulped before walking over and looked at it. "It looks...uh...pretty bad." she said as She was Tempted to take a Bite out of his arm as well.

"I'll try and clean it." spoke Lucy while staring at the blood and licking her lips. as She slowly walked off to get a Paper towel and some Bandages.

"See? He's leaking jam!" spoke Leni with a smile.

"That's blood." spoke Lana walking over With some Alcohol

"W-We need to clean it." spoke Luna feeling her stomach growl more.

"Y...y...yeah" Luan said agreeing with her while staring at the red stuff and gritting her teeth as her stomach growled like crazy

Lana wiped the blood while Lincoln hissed and looked at the blood on the towel with a little drool.

"SISTER MEETING NOW!" Lori yelled as she grabbed Luna and luan and ran off into Her and Leni's Room.

The others followed, albeit slower.

"You rest up Lincoln." Lucy said patting his back before following her sisters.

*Lori and Leni's room*

"Alright Anyone know what the hell we were Smelling?" Lori spoke.

"Jam!" spoke Leni with a smile as they sighed.

"It smelt more like roast to me." spoke Lynn.

"Too me it smelt like Pie." Lola said.

"You're nuts, it was fresh bacon." grinned Lana with drool coming Down her mouth.

"Nooo, it was fresh waffles with syrup." smiled Luna.

"You guys are FED Wrong, it was Freshly Baked Ham! Hehehehe Get it?"

They groaned while Lucy rubbed her arm.

"Guys...I...I...I want to Eat him."

All of them looked at her like she was crazy Until Luna Spoke up

"Uh...I kinda get what she means." She said as the others looked at her as well.

"Luna, Lucy, that's...disgusting!" Lori exclaimed as Her stomach growled again.

"Then why doesn't any of the food taste good!" Lana Argued.

"It's probably gone bad!" Lori said while scowling and noticed Lucy was gone. "Wait, where's Lucy?"

As she said this Lucy walked back in with a Head of Newly Bought Lettuce.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The fridge"

"And what are you doing with it?"

"Smell it." She raised an eyebrow before Lana took it and sniffed it.

"AAHHHH THIS SMELLS ROTTEN!"

The others sniffed it and cringed while shaking their heads.

"LUCY THROW THAT OUT IT HAS TO BE WEEKS OLD!"

"This was bought yesterday, I checked." she spoke as they widened their eyes.

"But...what's going on here?!" Leni exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm starving!" groaned Lana as she clutched her Stomach

"Same." spoke Luna as all their stomachs growled louder.

"Guys...I wanna eat Lincoln too." Lynn said

"Oh man, I hate to say, but the little dude DID smell pretty good." admitted Luna.

"...OK we're all in agreement then?"

"Wait! We can't just eat him!" spoke Lola as Lana Agreed. "I mean, he's our brother!"

"But what else can we do?"

"I suggest we knock him out, wham!" spoke Lynn Slamming Her fist into Her hand.

"Let's try and do it painless." Luna suggested.

Lori groaned, but found herself agreeing. "Alright...we'll knock out our Brother and then Eat him."

*Later*

Lincoln gave a yawn as he Woke up. "Man, I think that nap helped." He groaned with a Smile. "Maybe a snack might help too."

"Yo Linc!" Luna said popping in. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." he spoke with a Smile as She directed him Downstairs.

"You Look Tense bro How Bout a Nice Message." Luna said as she Pointed him to Lynn who was Coating her hands in Butter while she stood in front of a Large Platter.

"Nah, the Last time Lynn gave me a Message She broke my Arm."

"I said I was Sorry."

"I just need a little snack though." He said.

"OK OK How bout you enjoy your Snack in the New Hot Tub?" Luna spoke as she pointed to Lola and Lana Chopping Vegetables into a Large Pot with the Words Lincoln's Pot Scratched Out and Under it was Written Hottub.

"Um, I don't think hot tubs are meant to have vegetables in it." He said nervously as Leni grabbed his Arm .

"OK then how bout You take a Rest in this Brand New Tanning Bed?" She said pointing to the Open Oven.

"...That's the Oven Leni." He said in a Deadpanned Voice.

"But it still gives things a nice golden tan." she said as Lincoln felt Luan dump BBQ Sauce on his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he spoke wiping it off and stepping away from it.

"Sorry Lincoln, but You seemed a Little Saucey!" she joked before everyone groaned and Lincoln used a towel to wipe the sauce off.

"YOW!" He yelled as He felt Someone bite his Leg and looked to see Leni. "Leni! What are you doing?"

"Uhhhhh Checking for Fleas?"

"Why would I have fleas?"

"It's...flea season?" She said as he sighed.

"Sheesh it's like you guys are... Trying...to...eat...me..." He said as He heard Lola slam the front door close. And Lori approach him with a Meat cleaver in her hand.

"You Literally couldn't make this Easy Could you?" she spoke In a cold tone.

"W-Wait Lori! This...this is just some big prank, right?" he said nervously as a knife was thrown by his head nicking his ear making it bleed. "AHHH!" he yelled as Lynn tackled him and suckled on his Ear cut.

"Mmm Tasty!"

"Let me try." spoke Lucy yanking him away before slowly licking the ear while Lincoln shivered with wide eyes.

Lynn took the knife and Cut Lincoln's Leg and started to Lick up the blood.

"AH!" he cried out before pushing them off and ran out of the kitchen. He didn't get far as Luna tackled him to the floor

"Luna get off!" he exclaimed as she held him down and bit down on his Shoulder. "OW!" He yelled as she broke his Skin Making Him Bleed.

"You taste so good Bro." She said whispering In his ear.

"Luna please Stop!" He said Crying slightly.

"I can't help it, this is like a piping hot pizza!" She said until She saw the look In his eyes. She sat up with fear before he took off running away and up the stairs.

"Luna Why'd you let him get away!?" Lola yelled.

"What are we doing dudes? He's still our little bro." she said upset that the scared him. "If we eat him and do stuff like this then how's that anyway to do things?" Luna said Sadly until Lori sighed.

"Luna we either eat him or starve."

"But can't we make it as painless as possible? Or go to a doctor? Maybe we're just sick with some disease or flu."

"Luna what kind of Flu does this?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm just bringing it up." She said In a sad tone.

"I'm too hungry to leave." spoke Lana. "Can't we just eat him first and then get ourselves checked out?"

"I second that." Lola said raising her Hand.

"If we knock him out it'll be merciful." spoke Lucy.

Luna gave a sigh and thought about It. "Fine, but we make sure he can't feel a thing."

"Deal!" They all said.

*End flashback*

"Lincoln! Open up!"

"No!" He said as he quickly Packed up stuff in his backpack.

"If you open up I'll just nibble on your leg!" called Lynn shoulder tackling the door.

"Damn it's Not Working!" Lana exclaimed.

"How're we gonna get the door open?" Leni asked.

"Use your Head!" Luan suggested.

*2 Minutes later*

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Leni Screamed as they used her as a Battering Ram and finally Broke the door down. "Ooooh..."

"I knew your thick head would come in handy one day." smirked Lori before they saw the room was empty.

"He's Gone!" Luna yelled.

*Lincoln*

He panted while running from the bush and didn't look back. He Looked around The block for anyone else and Heard a shuffling noise He stopped and listened closely. as it sounded like Someone Eating. "Hello? Is someone there?" he said as the sounds stopped and footsteps were heard

"Hello?" a voice said as Lincoln's Eye's Widened at the sight of a Teenage Girl with a Bloody Mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Lincoln yelled as he ran off "S-S-S-She...oh god!" he Said in a Low Scared Tone as he heard more rapid footsteps.

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled out as he dashed off "Come back here!"

*Lisa*

"I'm telling you I'm innocent!" she screamed as She was dragged Away into a Padded Cell.

"Sure sure, that's what they all like to talk about." the guard said as they wrapped Lisa in Straightjacket. "Just keep telling yourself that for the next decades kid."

"I am innocent! What don't you big apes not get from that!" she exclaimed until a laser shot the guard from behind.

They dropped to the floor with groans while Lisa went wide eyed as A Figure about her Height walked up to her. "Greetings Counterpart."

"Levi." Lisa said with a Scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Here to set you Free of course." He spoke with a kind Smile as Lisa Narrowed her eyes. Levi was Her Counterpart And Just Like her In Almost Every Way, However Unlike Herself Levi was A lot more Dangerous. Something She knew All Too and Whenever she did something for Someone, She would Usually Want to be rewarded or Expected a Favor from them and Levi was No Different.

"Alright what's your Angle?" She spoke getting angry.

"Angle? What angle?" he spoke Obviously Lying. That was Another Trait they both Shared they were both Terrible Liars.

"Why would you come all the way from your dimension just to help me. Speaking of which, HOW did you know where I was?"

"I figured someone with your Limited Intelligence wouldn't Figure it out, But Each one of Our Counterparts have a NeuroPathic Psychological Link we Share." he smiled. "Sorry to hear about how you killed your parents, I thought you were better than that."

"..."

"Luckily I'm here to free you." He said as he cut her loose.

"Stow it, I know there's something else to you then just 'helping' me." Lisa spoke as Levi gave a dark smirk.

"How very perceptive of you." he sneered as he walked closer. "Tell me, ever seen Resident Evil?" he asked her as she gave a short but curt nod. "Imagine your world, but without people rotting away, unless someone leaves the body alone." He spoke as Lisa gained a shocked look.

"Levi what did you do?"

"Just having everyone enjoy a new kind of meat. Especially your family." he said as Lisa gained an angry Look and grabbed his collar and hefted ho. upwards.

"TALK NOW!"

"Well you see first I had to see how it would happen here since it's already happened in my world." He explained.

"Wait what?"

"Don't be shocked Lisa after all it was All my Doing."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes You see Earth is filled with Nothing but Unintelligent Primates that Squander their Potential Doing Nothing But Make cheap fast food, Watch Stupid Cat Videos, and Make Horrendous And Lousy Internet Stories About Our Lives! So One Day I had A Thought, Why not Do What God Did in the Beginning? Purge all of Mankind and Start over From Scratch With This Newfound Plan I Created. The OmniTeeth Virus And those Infected would Revert Back to their Primitive Animalistic Ways In the days of Old and Devour Those who're in their Path. Unfortunately The Virus proved Unstable When I tested it On My brothers, It worked, However After Their All you Can Eat Buffet, They Became Amorous For Our Sister." He said As He showed her Current Footage Of a Heavily Pregnant Linka Who Has two Babies in her Hands Breast feeding off her As Loni Plows into her at a Rapid Pace as the Others Cheer Him On.

Lisa wanted to Throw up, But saw One of the Brothers Was Missing. "Where's Leon?" She asked Seeing Lily's Counterpart was missing.

"Yeah Remember when I said My Virus was Missing a Key ingredient? Well said Ingredient Just so Happened to be the Blood Of a Human That Had Not Yet Reached its Hormonal Gap." He spoke gaining an Insane Smirk on his Face.

"Oh god...you didnt!" Lisa spoke Horrified He Murdered His Baby brother.

"I had too For the Sake of Science Lisa and Besides His Death Wasn't In Vain, after all I managed To perfect My Virus."

"YOU MONSTER!" she cried tackling him. But she missed and Skid on the Floor

"Oh Calm yourself Lisa, When I released The Virus into Your World it was Incomplete. All I need is Another Source Of Energy and the only way I could Get That Energy was to get Rid of the Only Two People who were always Around her."

Lisa could feel her anger Rise As her Hair shaded her eyes and tears were Slowly Leaking out. "...You...you...Killed them...you...Killed my Parents Didn't you?...ANSWER ME!" She roared as She was Now Fully Crying.

"Ding ding ding, precisely. With them gone I could snatch the little tike and make my plan complete. As a scientists you should completely understand my reasons. Which is Why I want you to join me In Completing Project Eden. Join me Lisa." He said holding out his Hand for her

She looked down and stood up while wiping her tears away before slowly reaching out and grabbed his hand. "Maybe I was wrong, you're not a monster."

He smiled before her other hand grabbed his clothes and saw her glare at him with unbridled rage as her other hand pulled back.

"YOU'RE BATSHIT INSANE!" before swinging her fist and slammed it into his face, breaking his nose in one shot which sent Him Stumbling Backward.

"Pity, But I knew You'd Say That." he chuckled while holding his nose.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's Safe, At Least For Now. The 2% Difference In your Dimensions Planetary Atmospheric Pressure Has Prevented The Virus From being Developed Stronger. I need are a few More Components as well as the Body of Sweet Lily, Then Both Worlds will be Ready for a The New World Order Ruled By yours Truly."

"Not while I'm still breathing!"

"No I'm Afraid Not Because You've Just been Admitted to Solitary Confinement." He spoke as He started to Slowly Fade away.

"Wait What?"

"You don't Get it Do you? The Moment I cut you Free I injected you with a Small Dose of Nanobots That Projected Me Inside your Mind for a Short Time. After all the only Thing The Warden and guards Saw was A Deranged Little Girl that Assaulted the guards inside her Cell."

"You conniving little bastard." She snarled as She Woke up and found herself in a Black Straightjacket But this Time Locked In a Cold Concrete Room with only a Small Source of Light.

*Lincoln*

He panted while trying to keep on running from his Flesh Hungry Sisters

"Lincoln! Come back! You're just making us more hungry!" Lola Yelled as Lincoln Booked it Across Town.

"I need help!" He said as He was Gagged AND dragged off.

*Unknown Location*

Lincoln groaned while squirming Before Finding out he was Tied to a Chair And his Mouth was Taped oh and a Shotgun was Pointed to his Face.

"Don't move or I'll pull the trigger!" A Familiar Voice shouted.

'Bobby?'

"I can't believe he'd become one of them." another Familiar Voice spoke.

'Carlota?'

"Believe it, all of them are changing!"

'Was That Tabby?' Lincoln thought as the Blindfold was taken off his eyes And He saw Bobby Carlota, Haiku, Tabby, And Other Random Background Characters. "Guys? Oh thank god you're alright!" Lincoln said happily but was Cut off As Tabby Pistol Whipped Him.

"Shut It Ya Bloody Flesh eater!"

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Kill him Mate." Tabby told Bobby.

"Wait don't! I'm not like that!" he pleaded.

"Oh yeah Prove it!"

"How?" he asked them as Haiku walked up and Stuck her hand in his mouth.

"Taste that? That's human flesh!" she said as Lincoln spit out her Hand.

"When was the Last time you washed your Hands!"

"Wait, you don't wanna eat her hand?" Bobby spoke confused

"No way!" Lincoln exclaimed as Haiku snapped her Fingers and they untied him. "I just saw someone do that and...oh man, I feel sick just thinking about it." He groaned feeling green.

"Thank god, the whole town's like that." He exclaimed in a sad tone. "Everyone just started getting hungry for no reason and tried eating, but it was like regular food was awful to them, and we checked, it was all fresh and fine to us." Bobby said in a Quiet Tone.

"I swear I've heard that Same Premise Somewhere Else Before". Lincoln Muttered softly before shaking his head. "Wait, you mean this is everywhere? But then, why aren't you all the same?"

"We don't Know, we just weren't Affected Mate." Tabby spoke.

Lincoln Looked Around and noticed someone was Missing. "Bobby where's Ronnie Ann?"

He looked away and looked on the verge of breaking down. "She disappeared When they Attacked Our house and I haven't seen her Since."

"Most likely she's been-"

"Don't even say that! She has to still be ok, she has to!" Lincoln Exclaimed Clearly Worried About her.

*Ronnie Unknown Location*

"Ugh my Head" Ronnie groaned as she opened her eyes and saw she was in a Cold dark Room. "Hello?" She said in a Scared Tone as Footsteps were heard walking Towards her.

 **So Ronnie's Been Captured and this While thing Is Levi's Fault Wow Only One Chapter and Shits already hitting the Fan.**


End file.
